The present invention relates to a copying apparatus provided with a mounting structure for movably mounting a glass platen of a document table.
Miniaturization of copying apparatus has recently been advanced. Accompanying such miniaturization, the arrangement density of various devices in a copying mechanism contained in a copying apparatus housing has inevitably been increased. Presently, therefore, it is impossible to carry out satisfactory maintenance, inspection, adjustment or replacement of an exposure lamp, Selfoc lens as an optical system for exposure, charger, cleaner, photosensitive drum, etc., by only displacing a front cover of the copying apparatus housing.
Conventionally, before performing the aforesaid various operations, the topside of the copying apparatus housing must be opened by first removing a glass platen of a document table on the topside of the housing, and then removing a protective cover which covers the greater part of the top of the housing.
In a prior art copying apparatus, however, the glass platen to bear an original document thereon is sustained on the document table, whether of a fixed type or of a movable type, with its peripheral portion held by a document table frame formed integrally with the copying apparatus housing or capable of reciprocating relatively to the housing, and by a pressing frame fixed to the document table frame by means of a number of screws.
Accordingly, attaching and detaching the glass platen and the protective cover are very troublesome, and besides, resetting of the glass platen and the protective cover may sometimes cause dislocation, which would require readjustment.